Anything you can do
by Lancelotlaureate
Summary: Vicki shows new companion Steven around the TARDIS.


Steven Taylor took off his cloak and hung it on the hat stand in the TARDIS console room. He ran his hands through his thick luscious hair and grinned at his surroundings. Vicki's smug face peered over his shoulder.

"Got used to the idea have we, being open to the endless possibilities of time and space?"

Steven rubbed his chin and let out a cheeky smirk. "I suppose I am. Say, where will we go next? Has the Doctor told you yet?"

He approached the Doctor who was beside the console, dusting it with his handkerchief. Vicki didn't say a word, letting out a silent laugh as she waited for Steven to be greeted with dismissive mumbles from the old man.

"Doctor, where are we going to go next? Visit the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, or the mining colonies of Madayias? Go back to the dark ages and get a burger in a 1950's diner?"

The Doctor chuckled but shooed him away with his handkerchief. He looked at Vicki and ushered her over. "Vicki my child. Why not take our new traveller on a little tour hmmm? Stop him spying on all my secrets? We wouldn't want him taking off now would we, space pilot and all?"

He let out another chuckle, louder this time- and Steven rolled his eyes in frustration. "I only wanted to…"

"…Yes, yes, we know, you wanted to know where we're going next. But I find the surprise is much more fun. Vicki come on, take the boy wonder to the facilities and etc etc. Let him settle in a bit."

Vicki pulled Steven by the sleeve and he followed at a slow pace, taking time to have a look around him. "Why can't I find my own way around this place?"

Vicki snorted. "I don't think you realise the size of the TARDIS. And anyway, I'm the senior companion now."

Steven laughed. "Oh I see! That's how it works does it?"

…

They arrived at the food machine and Steven stopped beside Vicki as she got ready to press some of the buttons. He pulled her hand away and puffed his chest out. "Let me get this one. Now is this some sort of food dispenser? We had one sort of like this at the space barracks. Now, I'm sure it's quite simple."

Vicki watched as he fiddled about with the buttons and dials. "Perhaps a glass of water to start with," he said as he typed in H-2-0.

Vicki put her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles as the machine started to bleep. An error message displayed on the screen and it read: INCORRECT CODING.

"How on Earth can that be incorrect? Water is H-2-0 surely?"

"Not on the Doctor's machine it isn't. Oh don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually," she said with a sly smile.

"Well it's stupid."

"Here I'll do it for you!" she said, and she grabbed a goblet from on top of the machine. She handed it to him. "We'll use this when it's ready."

"Why? Does it do wine as well?"

"Yes," she said with a mischievous giggle, checking behind her to make sure the Doctor wasn't listening. "I fixed it for Ian and Barbara. They were wine drinkers you see and well…after a bit of jiggery pokery, voila! Barbara loved the stuff; I don't think she noticed that we were all aware of her evening visit to the food machine."

"I don't blame her. I've been involuntarily sober for years. I could do with a drink."

Vicki nodded and made the drink for him, showing him the coding for the red wine. She produced a small bag of liquid which she opened and poured into the goblet.

"There we are, ready to drink."

Steven gulped the wine all in one go. "Yes, that's perfect."

He let out an expression that displayed deep satisfaction. "That hits the spot. I think me and Barbara have a lot in common. If she weren't married to Ian, we'd have made an excellent couple," he teased.

Vicki started to laugh. "Married to Ian? She's not you know?"

"Well… dating Ian then, what's the difference?"

"Nope. They're not dating, or at least they weren't when they were with us."

Steven's eyes widened in surprise. "Well…I just assumed. I guess they just… moved slower in the 1960's?"

"I kept waiting for Ian to make his move, but it never happened."

"Like he'd tell you if he did, nosy. Anyway, perhaps they'll be able to have a proper talk now that they've taken their home leave."

Vicki paused for a moment, deep in thought.

"Do you miss them?" he asked.

"Oh yes. They were sort of like parents to me, you know? Loving, but extremely primitive in tastes. Here, I'll show you where you'll sleep. Doctor says to give you Ian's room."

…

"I don't get my own room?" Steven asked as Vicki pulled him into the modestly sized quarters. "This ship is the size of a god-knows-what and I've got to have Ian's old room?"

"The Doctor doesn't see the point. He's not good on sentiment, and Ian didn't exactly decorate it. You can borrow his clothes too if you want."

"I'm not going to go around as a replacement Ian you know?"

Vicki patted him softly on the arm. "Of course not, no. You'll make your mark in your own way."

Steven walked over to the table in the corner of the room. He knelt on the floor and looked at the record player that was sitting pride of place on Ian's desk. He smiled. "It's sort of like the one the Monk had but more modern. Record player isn't it?"

"Yes. It was the Doctor's granddaughters originally. When she left, Ian brought it in here to feel more at home."

"Granddaughter?! Should I even ask?"

"Best not. The Doctor doesn't like to talk about it."

Steven nodded and decided to leave _that_ topic for another day. He examined the record on the top of the player, looking at the name of the band and song: _The Beatles- Love Me Do._

"The Be-at-les?" he asked, looking at Vicki for confirmation.

"They played classic music. This was Ian and Barbara's song. Why don't you play it?"

Steven nodded in agreement and stared hard at the primitive contraption. "Well this can't be difficult."

Vicki laughed as he attempted to spin the record, lifting up the needle and staring at it as though it were a useless spare part. He huffed in annoyance. "I can fly the latest space ships but I'm stumped at this silly thing."

Vicki smiled warmly and showed him how to use the player. "There's a trick to it. Barbara showed me. Ian got in almighty strop when I scratched one of them. I learnt to do it right the next time."

Vicki fiddled with the machine and a moment later some crackling music began to pour into the room. Steven grinned, his foot tapping to the beat. "Oh this isn't bad," he uttered. "They knew their music back then, I'll give them that."

Steven held out his hand toward Vicki. "Care to dance Miss. Pallister?"

"Yes, I would love to, Mr. Taylor."

She took his hand and he led her across the floor in a waltz. Vicki kept laughing as she couldn't see above his shoulder and she was nearly face-deep in his chest. He could feel her giggles against him. He pulled away.

"Perhaps I need a taller dance partner."

…

"So, now we've established that you've failed to learn anything yet, can we go and see what the Doctor's up to?" Vicki asked as they ventured along yet another corridor.

"Failed to learn? You've been here longer than I have, of course you'll know more than me!"

"You just can't admit to being second best."

Steven leaned in close to her and stuck out his tongue. "You are a bossy one aren't you?"

"I'm not bossy, I'm just assertive. You're the bossy boots."

"Well you wait until I'm settled in, then we'll see who's really boss."

"We'll see, we'll see."

Steven laughed loudly and put his arm around her shoulder. "You know I'm not used to taking my commands from a teenager in pigtails."

"Well you better get used to it," she replied with a grin.

"Alright, I surrender! Lead the way, Sgt. Pigtails, senior in command."

He saluted to her as they walked up the corridor laughing as they went to rejoin and pester the Doctor.


End file.
